A Night Of Pure Bliss
by kateholliday
Summary: "We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces, to watch them turn to dust but nothing will ever taint us." (Steve/Peggy One-Shot.)


**Steve/Peggy One-Shot / I was inspired to write another Steggy fic because Captain America has been on HBO for like the entire week and I watch it every time it's showing so I couldn't help but pretend that this fic was a deleted scene from the movie. Don't argue with my imagination. Hope you enjoy all the fluff and review afterwards!**

* * *

It was a dark and wet Saturday night. The rain was hitting the windows and making a little pattering sound. Peggy Carter was in her cabin, relieved that she was alone for a moment and not bothered by men who thought they could boss her around. She sat on the side of her small bed taking slow deep breaths ― a ritual she did whenever she had a very long tiring day.

But she couldn't help but feel sad as she remembered her little moment with Steve as they left the ruined bar that afternoon. They were walking back to camp when he told her that Bucky was the only person who was there for him before he became a soldier and now that he was gone, he wished that he would find someone who would be there for him, and at the same time, he'd be there for that person as well and they would just dive into moments of pure bliss.

In that moment, she had regretted not being able to tell him that she could be that person for him because of the lack of courage she possessed ― and tomorrow morning, they would go to the Hydra camp and finish this battle, with fates unknown, if they would still be able to come out of it alive. She blamed herself for wasting months in their playful banter when they could have made memories together even in the short amount of time.

Peggy started to pace on the floor of her cabin, her hands shaking, a lump in her throat. It had taken her two hours of thinking and over-analyzing to decide what she was about to do. Then, she walked towards the door and opened it, and Steve was there with the same confused look she had.

"Hello, Steve." She said, as she tried to compose herself in front of him.

"Hi", was all he managed to say but with his eyes soft and open and she recognized something in that expression that caused her heart to skip a beat and her mouth to run dry. "were you going somewhere?" He continued awkwardly.

"Uh, no. I-I was just about to go to see you but I wasn't sure if you'd be at your cabin or with Howard because you know, the two of you were talking for hours after the meeting and I was just ―"

And suddenly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She moaned on contact, and he hesitated only for a second before deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue gently against her eager open lips.

He kissed her gently again, and she leaned forward, deepening the kiss at the same time as stretching out to turn the lock on the door.

He tensed at this, but didn't stop kissing her, his tongue in her mouth feeding the fire that smoldered in her heart every circle his thumbs made on her hipbones.

She encircled his neck with her arms, and when they pulled apart to breathe, she took the opportunity to finally tell him what she had been feeling for the past few months knowing him.

"I love you, Steve Rogers." She looked up at him, shock and amazement shining in his eyes. Then she kissed him thoroughly, and before he realized what was happening she had steered them near her bed. Peggy herself couldn't believe what she was doing either. She was too excited in consummating the mutual love they had that she had let him break all the walls that she put up ever since she joined the SSR almost too easily.

"Peggy," Steve said breathily.

"What's wrong? Is it because I was too eager? I think I had almost thrown myself at you." Peggy admitted, as she tried to ignore the blush rising on her cheeks.

"No! No. It's actually kind of nice to see the other side of you. But it's just that, I've come to realize how much time I skipped out on not telling you how much I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she rocked forward onto her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "If we die tomorrow, at least we had tonight." She said softly.

"I love you, Peggy Carter." His arm tightened around her and dropped a chaste kiss between her eyes.

"Be my first." She said to him, playing with the hem of his tight white t-shirt. He nodded, and whispered to her, "We'll be each other's first."

His fingertips tightened their grip on her hips as her eyes carefully traced a path along his collar bone and settling on his parted lips, as though she was weighing up her options.

Then, he leant forward slowly, nipping the skin on the side of her neck, almost hard enough to leave a mark, continuing to kiss up the side of her neck, pulling at her earlobe on the way past, and then crushing her lips with a force that instantly elicited a groan from the back of her throat, which he immediately muffled with his tongue pressing insistently through her teeth.

He removed each offending layer of clothing with an excruciating slow pace, and explored the soft skin revealed with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and he was the only man who could direct just a warm breath in a certain way and have her senses reeling and the tightening of anticipation build inside her.

He had both her legs hooked around his waist as he kissed her continuously and deeply. She had to stop herself from professing her undying love for him, every time he whispered sweet and sincere compliments in her ear.

Late at night, lying atop him on her small bed, her head resting on his shiny chest, she gently moved off of him, crawling up to kiss him messily, his face wearing the same soft smile of satisfaction he knew covered hers. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and she snuggled against him.

"I wish we still had one more day", she murmured. Hearing those words from Peggy confused him. He wasn't used to seeing her afraid of the outcome of the war, but he understood her reasons; he was afraid of the thought of living without the other too.

"We do, Peggy. We have the rest of our lives to spend ― together", he replied, draping one arm supporting her lower back. "We can get married, buy an apartment in New York, and have kids…"

"Whoa, soldier. You have everything planned out for us. We still haven't danced yet." Peggy laughed, but Steve saw in her eyes a spark that told him that she had wanted the same for them.

"Then tell me your plans after we go dancing." He replied and Peggy pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, which quickly deepened as she leaned against him.

They fell to the floor with a loud thud as they rolled over the bed. He laughed at her squeal but she silenced him with another kiss telling him that Colonel Philips' cabin was right beside hers.

There was a comfortable silence as they lay on the floor, and both tried to concentrate on breathing evenly.

"Will you stay tonight ― please?" Peggy asked, breaking the silence.

In reply, he snuggled close to her beautifully aching body, pulling a twisted sheet over them.

"I won't leave", he murmured. "And I'm glad we didn't break the floor."

She moved over to brush a kiss to his cheek, their last kiss for the night, and fell fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
